


Confidence [Mikasa x Female Reader]

by PurityValk



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurityValk/pseuds/PurityValk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader learns to trust Mikasa and her choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence [Mikasa x Female Reader]

"I can see you lack in confidence."  
Those few words would forever be etched in (F/n) (L/n)'s mind. It wasn't anything to do with the meaning of them, but the pure truth laced through them. The (e/c) eyed girl did lack in her confidence department. It didn't help that who spoke those words did.

A small blush from embarrassment found it's way onto the girl's face as she mumbled a quiet, "Yeah, I guess..."

Mikasa looked blankly at her, but her gaze held kindness and concern, like she wasn't beating (F/n) down, merely helping the girl. "You'll be lifted off the ground in a moment. Remember to balance your weight evenly throughout your straps in your uniform. If you maintain that balance while shifting to keep it levelled, you should be good," Mikasa finished, walking calmly back to the lever that would lift (F/n) off her feet.

The day before, (F/n) was having some troubles with their balancing tasks; the one minor thing that would declare them as soldiers, yet she couldn't get the hang of it. Flustered and teary-eyed, (F/n) had nearly given up on her hopes to become a soldier worth something until a kind hand was offered. Mikasa had helped (F/n) get back on her feet, which lead the pair practicing before the cut.

(F/n) closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. With Mikasa's calm and cool attitude, (F/n) felt oddly at peace around the girl. Her mood rubbed off (F/n), calming her as well; lulling her into a state of bliss. 

'I can do this. I can do anything.'

As the cords tugged at the (e/c) eyed girl's belt, she started to think over what Mikasa said. 'Just shift your weight and stay balanced, (F/n). You will do this.'

In a moment, she was lifted into the air as she proceeded to follow Mikasa's steps she had given (F/n). At first, due to her confidence level, she slipped a bit, only to be steadied by a pair of hands. (F/n) could feel her complexion heating up as she dared not to stutter out words.

"Calm you being, (F/n). Think of something calming. Relax your lower body and stiffen your upper body."  
Mikasa's quiet yet oddly stern voice rippled through the air. With Mikasa's voice alone, (F/n) didn't need to think about anything calming, as her reality was right behind her. Mikasa's hands sat gently on (F/n)'s waist, steadying her out as (F/n) balanced.

(F/n)'s being shivered slightly at the other girl's touch. She swallowed and focused ahead of her, sweat droplets rolling off her forehead. Mikasa seemed to notice, lulling soft words of encouragement to the balancing girl.

Mikasa's hands left (F/n)'s waist as (F/n) balanced perfectly, her form perfect, her balance on spot, and her confidence level.

The teen's body didn't quiver in the least. Her mind's doubtful thoughts had been long forgotten. Everything was a bliss as she passed a small milestone to becoming a soldier.

Mikasa gently let (F/n) off the balancer, unclipping the cords from her waist. (F/n) flinched a tiny bit at Mikasa's soft fingertips. 

"Mikasa...?"

 

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you...Without you, I would've uh- failed..."

There was a small silence before Mikasa spoke gently towards (F/n).

"I'll always be here to boost your confidence, (F/n). Now let's get you inside and ready for dinner."

(F/n)'s face flushed at Mikasa's gentle and kind words. The short haired girl calmly engulfed (F/n)'s hand with her own and wordlessly led her inside.

(F/n) knew that deep down Mikasa was her calm thought. No, Mikasa was her reality.


End file.
